


Friends. Or Maybe Not.

by 93dkswrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Chen - Freeform, College AU, EXO - Freeform, Jongdae - Freeform, Kai - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, Lay - Freeform, M/M, Minseok - Freeform, SeChen, Sehun - Freeform, Suho - Freeform, University AU, Xiumin - Freeform, Yixing, do, jongin - Freeform, junmyeon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93dkswrites/pseuds/93dkswrites
Summary: Jongdae has been confused of Sehun's attitude towards him. Some days he is nice, sometimes rude and even reached to the point that they wouldn't talk for months. He doesn't really know where to stand in their friendship. Jongdae had enough of his attitude, always trying to be understanding after all this years. Will Sehun finally admit to Jongdae what he is to him?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

A loud alarm blared throughout Jongdae's bedroom. He groaned and sighed deeply upon remembering why he is waking up so early for again.

First day of junior year.

Jongdae is an art major student in UST. Good thing is that he lives along P. Noval St. just beside their college building. Lucky right?

He immediately fixed his bed and went to the bathroom to start his day.

After taking a shower and preparing himself for the day he went out and met Baekhyun in their dormitory's lobby, his blockmate since freshman year and his best friend.

"What took you so long?" Baekhyun said as soon as he saw Jongdae.

Jongdae simply shrugged his shoulders and went out of the building.

The two walked towards the convenience store next to their dorm. It has been their thing to buy weird food for breakfast.

As they paid for their food, Jongdae's phone buzzed and he checked who texted him.

"Oh it's the devil." He murmured to himself.

Baekhyun was paying for their food when Jongdae responded to Sehun's texts.

Sehun: hey where are you?  
Sehun: Jongdae?  
Jongdae: i'm at the convenience store with baek tf u want?

9Sehun left him on read after he responded.

'What an asshole' he thought to himself.

After Baekhyun grabbed the bag with their goods, he noticed Jongdae's different mood.

"Hey what's wrong?" Baekhyun asked as he nudged Jongdae to start walking.

"Sehun's being weird again. Texting me and leaving me on read." He answered.

Baekhyun smiled teasingly at him and said.

"He likes you, remember? This shit has been going on since you two were in Senior High School." 

Jongdae shook his head and didn't answer anymore.

It has been always like this. Sehun and Jongdae has been friends for 5 years now. They met in Manila where in they both studied SHS near UST. (Lmao I won’t mention schools other than üsþ please don't ask me.)

After walking for a couple minutes they reached their studio room and immediately sat on the back where he saw Sehun and Jongin already seated.

Jongin greeted both Baekhyun and Jongdae but Sehun didn't even glance towards the two who just arrived.

Jongdae is used to his friend being like this. Sehun has always been quiet in the mornings and gradually becoming energetic as the day goes by.

The two who just arrived immediately went on, ate their weird food and talked about how their summer went by. 

Baekhyun has spent his summer on his hometown in Ilocos Norte along with his boyfriend, Chanyeol who is an Engineering Student in their university. Jongdae has spent his summer in his hometown in Rizal with his siblings, Junmyeon and Minseok. Both parents are working in the US to provide for the Kim siblings.  
A few minutes after their chat, their professor has arrived and dived right in to introducing himself.

"Good morning students, I am Professor Choi Minho. I will be your instructor for the Production Methods 1 for this semester. I will simply brief you about the course subject and give the materials needed for this course then you’re good to go. "The professor said.

The class murmured in agreement and the professor went on to brief the students.

As soon as the professor gave the list of materials, their class was dismissed.

Jongdae was too shocked to see how much materials they need for this subject. He is having a hard time asking for his parents for extra allowance to spend on his art materials. 

He sighed deeply and went out of the room along with Baekhyun, Sehun and Jongin.

“Hey it’s just us 4; let’s go to my dorm for now. Our next class is at 1. Let’s just watch some movies and order food around 11.” Baekhyun said.

Jongdae nodded absentmindedly and started walking towards the stairs.

Baekhyun and Jongin was walking ahead of Jongdae. He was lost deep into his thoughts that he didn’t even notice that Sehun was walking alongside him.

“Hey, are you okay?” Sehun asked quietly.

Jongdae looked up in surprise towards Sehun as he didn’t realize they were walking down the stairs together.

He nodded and zoned out once again.

As soon as they reached Baekhyun’s dorm, Jongdae immediately settled himself on the couch. He pulled out his phone and contemplated on whether or not he will message his parents for extra allowance. Then decided to just text them by the end of the week when all professors have given out their needed materials for all subjects.

Jongin and Sehun settled beside him on the couch while Baekhyun opened his TV.

“Ya Jongdae, stop fiddling with your phone and help me pick snacks.” Baekhyun said.

Jongdae stood up and went along with Baekhyun on the small kitchen on his dorm. 

Baekhyun’s dorm unit is quite big for one person. With a small kitchen and dining, bathroom, a living area and a separate bedroom, you’ll realize how wealthy his best friend is.

They grabbed Jongdae’s favourite, Doritos and other chips along with bottles of water for them to drink.

Baekhyun settled himself on Jongdae’s former seat leaving Jongdae with no choice but to sit next to Sehun who is now choosing a movie for them to watch.

Sehun didn’t even bother to ask what they want and picked Marvel’s Infinity War.

No one objected on the movie selected and made themselves comfortable on the couch.

Halfway through the film Jongdae started to feel bored. He already finished his snacks and went to his phone to scroll through social media.

Sehun then realized that his friend is not paying attention in the movie and nudged him on the side.

Jongdae looked at Sehun and raised his left brow.

Sehun turned his direction on to the screen as if saying for Jongdae to watch the movie.

Jongdae rolled his eyes, locked his phone and placed it on his lap. He rested his head on the couch’s armrest and slowly he drifted to dreamland.

“Quick! Take photos of Jongdae before he wakes up!”

“Look at his face all squished and even drool coming out of his mouth hahaha.”

“Shut up quick take pictures!”

Jongdae slowly opened his eyes and saw Baekhyun and his phone near his face.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Jongdae immediately sat up straight and immediately grabbed the phone.

Baekhyun was able to lock the phone before Jongdae can touch it.

Jongin laughed at Jongdae’s facial reaction upon being a second too late in deleting the photos.

“You better not post any shit online. I’m telling you Byun.” Jongdae huffed and sat back down.

Sehun was silent and didn’t even bother to look at what was going on.

He stood up and went to the bathroom to wash his face and do his other business in the bathroom.

The three have been talking about on what to order for lunch since it’s almost 11. They didn’t even bother to wait for Jongdae and Sehun was the one who decided on what he would be eating.

As Jongdae went out Baekhyun immediately informed him that his lunch was decided on by Sehun.

He simply shrugged it off and waited along with the others for the food to arrive. 

\---------  
The day went by quickly and they have attended their afternoon class. Since first day of meetings with the professors are short and quick, Jongdae has decided to go to the Joyce’s Art Supply Store to canvas and ask for prices of some art materials that he would need for the subjects he attended earlier. His friends are meeting some people and he didn’t want to join them.

He bought some supplies that he usually uses some watercolour paper, acrylics, canvas, acrylic palette and new paint brushes.

As he was going out of the Art Store, he saw Sehun with their friends from Senior High School. 

He smiled at them in greeting and went out immediately. 

Since the beginning of college, Jongdae has been a little distant towards their SHS friends. Sehun would always try to drag him to meet with them but he fails almost 80% of the time.

He would always find excuses and avoid their circle of friends.

He always felt awkward around them since they all knew that he once had a crush on Sehun in Grade 11. It was only for a short period of time that he took admiration on him. Eventually Sehun opened himself on Jongdae and they became close friends. Some even teased them for being too close as friends and would bother Jongdae always about it. Sehun would always shrug them off leaving Jongdae to suffer on all the teasing.

It even led up to the point that Sehun didn’t talk to him for months leaving Jongdae to himself and forced him to create new friends. Jongdae was confused one day when Sehun suddenly talked to him like nothing happened. Jongdae wanted to ask a lot of questions to Sehun but realized that he wouldn’t answer anything that’s for sure.

Sehun pulled that stunt 4 times in the span of 5 years that they’ve known each other. He would always just talk to Jongdae months after ignoring him for long. Jongdae always felt uncomfortable around Sehun’s newly acquired friends in SHS and avoided them. 

Sometimes his friends would join Sehun’s friend group and would leave him no choice but to join them too. Most of the time he tries to ditch and just go home whenever he gets the chance but his friend Kyungsoo is very persistent on him coming with their classmates on hanging out.

Jongdae have reached his dorm when his phone buzzed.

Dad: Dae, how was school? Update me once you get back to your dorm. Love you. 

Jongdae sighed and placed his recent purchase on the art table next to the window.

He immediately responded his dad and went to his closet to grab some changing clothes and headed to his shower.

\---  
He spent his night sketching and painting things that first come to his mind. He filled his sketchpad with various colors and drawings that his hands can. Hours have went by and he didn’t realize that it was time for dinner.

As it was his first day in university, his brother Junmyeon have prepared his favourite Kare-Kare dish that was cooked the day before. He heated it up at the same time with the rice and ate his dinner quickly. Soon after he cleaned up and prepared himself for bed.

A month has gone by smoothly. He spent most of his time with Baekhyun on the coffee shop downstairs until 1 in the morning to finish up their requirements. Sometimes Jongin and Sehun would join them but most of the time it was just him and his best friend. He has a lot on his plate and didn’t have much time to breathe.

He only went home twice in the span of 5 weeks and his brothers, Minseok and Junmyeon has been calling him from time-to-time to know how he was. It was quite annoying for him but he understands his brothers as he was the youngest in their family. Minseok, the eldest who is now 26 is currently working on a big corporation in BGC while Junmyeon is on his last year of med school in a prestigious school in Quezon City. They were all in different places his whole family, and sometimes he misses them like crazy.

It’s another night of spending in the café with their sketchpads and laptops on the table. Both have ordered their drinks and pastries a couple hours ago. They have been working nonstop since 5 in the afternoon and now it is almost 9pm, the two have no plans on stopping yet because they wanted to finish one of their major plates as soon as they can.

Sehun arrived unannounced along with Jongin who also has their materials needed for their major plate. Baekhyun and Jongdae didn’t even notice them arriving until they settled on to the vacant table next to them.

Jongin was smiling tiredly at the two and greeted them. Sehun immediately busied himself on bringing out his sketchpad and laptop from his backpack. The two continued then working until Sehun broke the silence.

“Jongdae, I’ve texted you like thrice already why didn’t you even bother to seen my messages?” Sehun asked with his brows furrowed together.

Jongdae checked his phone and saw that Sehun indeed texted him.

Sehun: Jongdae  
Where are you? Are you with Baekhyun at the café?  
We’re coming by at 9.

“Well we’re busy as you can see. Stop whining and start working now.” Jongdae said and focused again on his sketchpad.

Sehun shook his head and began his work.

Around 11pm, Sehun and Jongin ordered for the four of them. Baekhyun and Jongdae were too lazy to go and buy it themselves so they asked the former to buy for them. Jongin agreed but Sehun didn’t want to at first but Jongdae bribed him into paying for his favourite cheesecake.

Jongdae have told Baekhyun to take a break first because they’ve been working nonstop. The two chattered and asked for opinions on each other’s works. Around 6 minutes later Jongin and Sehun came back with their coffees and cakes. Jongdae noticed that Sehun didn’t even buy his favourite cheesecake and he frowned upon that.

“Ya Sehun, I told you I would pay for your cheesecake why didn’t you buy one?” Jongdae asked.

“I’m not in the mood for it. Besides have you and Baekhyun ate a proper meal since lunch?” Sehun shot back.

Jongdae stayed silent and faced his sketchpad again. Sehun then turned to Baekhyun and the latter shook his head no as an answer.

Sehun deeply sighed and Jongin was watching all this unfold.

“I swear Jongdae are you trying to kill yourself? You know that you get easily weak when you don’t eat on time. You might pass out without intending to. Let’s get you and Baekhyun something to eat on the eatery next door. Come on.” Sehun said all in one go.

Jongdae didn’t even had the chance to respond as he was suddenly dragged in his arm towards the eatery next door.

Jongin and Baekhyun looked at one another and muttered ‘whipped’ under their breath.

The eatery next door is quite well-known in UST, they are selling home cooked meals for students who are residing near the university and is open until 12 midnight. 

Sehun asked what Baekhyun would eat and immediately ordered for the two, Sehun didn’t bother to ask what Jongdae wants. He paid for the food and seated along with Jongdae near the counter. 

Jongdae was fiddling through his phone and realized that Baekhyun has texted him.

Baekhyun: That boy really is something. Just get my usual ok?  
Jongdae: shut up byun. Yup, I told him already dw.  
Baekhyun: Just get back here quickly ok? We have to be at least 80% done on this plate.

Jongdae didn’t bother to respond to Baekhyun as soon as he saw Sehun took a sit in front of him.

Sehun stared at him intently as Jongdae looked around the shop.

“Jongdae.” Sehun called him with his face serious.

“What?” Jongdae looked at him as he responds.  
“Are you really this careless? Why aren’t you taking care of yourself more? Don’t you remember the time you passed out while we were attending the welcome mass for freshies? You should be more careful. Your mom---“ Sehun was cut off when his order number was called.

Jongdae scrunched his brows in confusion. Why would Sehun mention his mother? His mom has been always distant to him and his brothers, always their dad would be the only one reaching out to them. 

Jongdae was about to ask him what he was on about but Sehun dragged him again with him and went out of the eatery. 

Sehun and Jongin continued their work as they were only halfway through their progress and let the two eat. Baekhyun was telling something to Jongdae quietly when his phone started to ring.

He was surprised to see his father calling him. Jongdae immediately stood up and went in front of the restroom of the café where he luckily saw that no one was outside in line.

He clicked the answer button and waited for his father to speak.

“Jongdae? Son?” His dad said.

His father’s voice strained a bit and that made Jongdae worry.

“What’s wrong dad? Did something happen?” He asked.

“Your mom is currently in a critical condition. I’m sorry you had to know through this call but your mother has been sick for a year now. She had a mild stroke last year and was going back and forth on check-ups here in the hospital. A while ago when we were having breakfast your mom had another stroke and this time it’s much worse but I will update you as soon as she wakes up okay? I love you.” His dad all said in one go.

“Alright. I hope she gets better. Please just text me okay? Stay safe. Love you too.” Jongdae said.

His father bid his goodbyes and dropped the call.

Jongdae pressed his back against the wall and closed his eyes. He sighed deeply upon remembering how his mother suddenly became distant once he began his 2nd year in the university. She wouldn’t contact him or his brothers, it’s just always his father constantly asking him how he was and saying his iloveyou’s to his youngest. He didn’t realize that his mother has been suffering for a long time without their knowledge.

He was just looking at his phone blankly when Sehun arrived and looked at him intently.

“Hey, let’s go back to the table now. It’s been 15 minutes since you left. Come on we have to go back to our dorms now.” Sehun said to him.

Jongdae nodded weakly at him and followed Sehun towards their table.

Jongin and Baekhyun didn’t even ask why Jongdae was pale and silent as they fix their things. Jongdae immediately finished fixing himself along with his stuff and went out first of the café. He waited for Baekhyun for a moment and they bid their farewells to Jongin and Sehun.

Baekhyun didn’t ask still as they walk through the elevators. He kept himself silent as Jongdae pressed their respective floors on the elevator buttons. 

Jongdae sighed deeply and muttered a quick goodbye to Baekhyun as soon as he reached the 16th floor. He dragged himself towards his dorm room and dropped his bag on the couch as soon as he entered.

He didn’t even bother to take a shower and laid himself on his bed. Slowly as he sink himself deeper on the duvets, tears started streaming down his face. 

The next day, Jongdae wasn’t himself. He tried to act normal in front of Baekhyun upon arriving at their dorm lobby but the latter knew that Jongdae is not doing well. His eyes are red and swollen from all the crying he did the night before. Baekhyun already have bought some iced coffee and breakfast meal in mcdonalds, 10 minutes before Jongdae got down. He immediately gave his friend his iced coffee and started walking towards the university.

The two walked in silence as Jongdae was lost deep in his thoughts. Baekhyun wanted to ask what happened but held it in for he knows that he will tell what happened eventually. They arrived in their major class 15 minutes before their class begins, Baekhyun told him to eat what he bought and he did slowly and silently. 

Sehun entered the class seeing Jongdae lost in his thoughts and eating his breakfast. He stared at the latter while walking towards him, he patted his back lightly and sat next to him.

The day went by slowly, Jongdae’s silence worried Baekhyun and Jongin more as they don’t know what was going on with their friend. Sehun would only stare at Jongdae from time-to-time with his brows furrowed.

Around 2pm, as their design class dismissed them early, Sehun decided to drag them to The One where Jongdae’s favourite bubble tea shop is located. The two sighed in relief when they saw a small smile made its way on Jongdae’s face upon seeing the bubble tea shop. Jongdae immediately went in line as Jongin and Baekhyun saved some seats for them.

Sehun placed his hand on Jongdae’s shoulders as soon as he reached him. Jongdae flinched in the contact and Sehun immediately withdrew his hands away from him.

“Sorry. I just want to ask how are you?” He asked Jongdae quietly.

“I’m much better now that we’re here. Thanks for dragging me here.”Jongdae smiled a little.

Sehun only nodded and let Jongdae order what he wants and then he soon followed.

The two arrived at their table where Jongin and Baekhyun were talking quietly.

“Hey.” Jongdae said.

All three looked at him and he continued.

“I know that you’re confused why I’m not myself today. Last night my dad called remember?” 

The two nodded and Sehun only stared at him.

“Well my mom is apparently sick and she’s in the hospital now. She had a mild stroke last year and yesterday mom had a stroke again but it had complications this time.” Jongdae continued.

Baekhyun reached out and grabbed his hands and squeezed it. Jongin then kept quiet and mumbled a soft sorry upon hearing the news.

“This morning my dad called and apparently, half of my mom’s body is paralyzed so they have to get her to therapy as soon as she can handle it. I’m quite scared for her and she’s always been distant as you all know. It’s quite hard for my family that we’re all in different places.”

Jongdae sighed deeply as soon as he said that. He didn’t notice that Sehun grabbed their orders as he was too immersed on his thoughts.

Sehun then dropped their drinks on the table and grabbed a straw for Jongdae’s drink. He nudged Jongdae and gave him his bubble tea. The latter mumbled a quiet thanks and drank his bubble tea in silence.

Baekhyun tried to lighten up the mood by talking about their professor who was really considerate enough to extend their deadline on their major plate. The three would try to include Jongdae and successfully distracted their friend from his mother’s current situation.

The next day, Jongdae was surprised to see Sehun waiting for him on his dormitory’s lobby. 

“Hey what are you doing here? Where’s Baekhyun?” Jongdae asked as soon as he reached Sehun.

“We’ll eat breakfast. Come on, Baekhyun is already in the eatery.” Sehun said.

The two walked out and their first minute of walking was filled in silence.

“About your mom, I hope she’s doing much better now.” Sehun said, breaking Jongdae from his thoughts. 

He looked up at Sehun as they walked.

“Yeah. I hope so too. Now I know the reason why she was acting strange since 2nd year. It all makes sense but at the same time it doesn’t?” Jongdae said.

“You should listen to her side once you both get the chance to talk. I’m sure she has a reason why.” He replied.

“Speaking of mom, what were you saying about her the other night again?” Jongdae asked upon remembering her mother again.

He was bothered about it but kept his silence the first time he heard it. He knows that there is only a 50-50 chance that Sehun would answer his question but it wouldn’t hurt to at least try.

“Baekhyun and Jongin are there. Come on.” 

Jongdae sighed as soon as Sehun dodged his question. He shook his head slightly as he saw the latter rushing towards their friends.

“Hey. We already ordered for you guys. We have to be in class in 30 minutes.” Jongin said.

Jongdae nodded in appreciation and paid the two.

They ate in a rush and immediately went to their class.

Sehun hates being late on their classes so they always try to be in class 15 minutes before it begins.

The week has gone by quick. Thankfully his mother is doing much better now, his brothers also called him and even plans to meet-up the next day, which is a Saturday. The brothers will be staying in Minseok’s condo unit in BGC for 2 nights to catch up and be able to call their parents.

It was currently 4 in the afternoon where Jongdae is preparing his overnight bag when his phone had a notification.

It was Sehun who texted him.

Sehun: Hey. Are you going home in Rizal later? We can ride the LRT later together.  
Jongdae: Sorry, I’m actually meeting my brothers in BGC tomorrow. Be careful on your way home. Thanks for asking.  
Sehun: Okay. You too, stay safe. 

Jongdae left him on read and continued placing some of his art materials on his backpack.

He went to his bed and took a nap.

Around 8 in the evening he woke up in the sound of someone knocking on his unit. He groaned and rubbed his eyes as he walked towards the door.

As soon as he opened his door, he was surprised to see his older brother Junmyeon on the door with worry etched on his face.

“Hey hyung, what’s wrong? What are you doing in here? We’re meeting tomorrow right?” Jongdae asked as soon as he snapped out.

“We have to go now. Mom and Dad will call us at around 11pm. Is your bag ready?” His brother responded.

“Yeah. I’ll just get changed then we can go. Give me a few minutes okay?” Jongdae said and rushed towards his bedroom.

Junmyeon settled first on the couch and updated his brother and father.

Jongdae was good to go within 5 minutes. They both rushed out of the dorm and rode on Junmyeon’s car.

Around 9 o’clock, they arrived on Minseok’s condominium building. They parked on the underground parking lot and went immediately on their oldest brother’s unit.

Minseok welcomed them and had 2 boxes of pizza on the dining table.

“Hey you’re both just in time. The pizza has just arrived. Come let’s eat first then I’ll call dad after.” Minseok said.

The three settled on the dining table and ate immediately. They talked about how they were all doing because none of them had the chance to come home for the past two weeks as they were all busy in their school and work.

After finishing their pizza, they settled on the living area where Minseok’s laptop is already prepared for their video call with their parents.

They settled themselves comfortably on the sofa and Minseok called their parents.

In a couple of seconds the call got connected and they saw their mom on a hospital bed along with their father who was sitting beside her.

“Hey kids.” Their dad greeted them.

The boys simultaneously answered with hi and hellos to their parents.

Jongdae saw his mother looking pale and much thinner than the last time they saw her. It’s been 2 and a half years since he last saw their parents because the last time his older brothers went to the States, he wasn’t able to join due to his classes that time.

“How are you mom?” Minseok asked.

“Your mom is doing much better, her voice is just a little low for now so she just whispers for now.” Their father responded for their mom.

“When will her therapy happen dad?” Junmyeon asked.

“Next week she will be starting. Her health is improving much better now.”

They saw their mom quietly speaking to their father and he nodded.

“Your mom actually wants to see you three. I know that the semester has just begun 6 weeks ago and Minseok has a work but we want you guys to be here for your mother.” Their father said.

Jongdae and Junmyeon were surprised. Junmyeon is currently on clerkship in med school while Jongdae is busy with university. 

“Dad you know that I’m graduating, I can’t really come there and stay for long. I’m currently on my clerkship and always on duty in the hospital.” Junmyeon said.

“We know that’s why you’ll only come by when you are free and on long breaks.” His father replied.

Junmyeon nodded and waited for Jongdae’s decision.

“Dad, I’m already halfway through finishing my degree. I can’t waste another year of my life in university. Please dad. And my life is in here I can’t just really give up everything to stay with you guys.” Jongdae said.

“I know, I understand your sentiments but your mom needs you right now. We haven’t seen you in two years now. We will let you think things through for now. Sooner or later you boys have to come here and see us.” His father replied.

Jongdae only nodded in reply and Minseok reached for his hands and squeezed it reassuringly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll just move there. I can transfer in your company right dad? The two can follow after their school commitments.” Minseok said.

Both parents nodded in understanding.

“Jongdae, if you want to transfer here in New York, I can always help you with transferring alright?” their father said.

Jongdae only nodded and stared blankly on the screen.

The family talked more for 15 minutes until their mother’s nurse have arrived and said that it was time for her to rest.

They bid their goodbyes and dropped the call.

The brothers sat in silence for a few moments. Jongdae was sure that he wouldn’t want to stay in the US for university. 

“I’ll come in New York around the last week of October once my midterm is over. I can stay there for two weeks.” Jongdae said.

“I can come with you Minseok hyung when you decide to fly to New York. I’ll be with you for a week. That’s the most days I can be absent.” Junmyeon said.

“Alright, I’ll book us tickets next weekend. I can send a letter in your school if you’d like Jun? So that it would be much easier for you.” Minseok said.

“Alright hyung, that would be great. Thank you.” Junmyeon said.

“Jongdae, next week would be October already. Inform me when your last day of classes before your break okay? I need to book your tickets too.” Minseok said.

“Yup, I’ll message you as soon as the schedule will be relayed on us. I’ll bring you guys to the airport next week alright?” Jongdae said.

The two elder brothers nodded in agreement.

“Alright, now that is settled we can all now rest. Both of you should wash up now.” Minseok said.

The two younger brothers took turns in doing their evening rituals as Minseok started tidying up the dining area and living area. Minseok then cleaned himself up and went to his bedroom. Junmyeon and Jongdae went to the other room and slept next to each other.

Their Saturday was spent around BGC. The brothers spent some quality time together and watched a film. Minseok treated his brothers in some luxurious stores then ate their dinner in a restaurant near his condominium is located.

“Alright Jun hyung and Minseok hyung, I’ll just meet you this Saturday in here again alright? I’ll send you off the airport.” Jongdae said as he was waiting for his grab to arrive.

The two older brothers couldn’t stop their youngest brother from going back to his dorm on Sunday afternoon because apparently Jongdae has an assignment that was due the next day and his materials are in his dorm.

“Yes. I’ll just update you again over the week about our flight details. I’ll be quite busy too this week for my resignation and all that stuff.” Minseok said.

“Just text me Jongdae if you ever need anything okay?” Junmyeon said.

The car is now pulling up in front of the condominium building and he did his farewells on his brothers.

Around 2 hours of traffic, Jongdae finally arrived back in Espanya Boulevard and went back into his dorm. He immediately worked on his assignment and prepared his essentials for tomorrow’s class.

He spent his week more on his plates as his midterms are coming up. All of his friends are spending more time now on his or Baekhyun’s dorm for they both have spacious rooms than Jongin and Sehun. They’ve decided to ditch coffee shops for now as they work on plates with messy mediums used like acrylics and oil paints. 

Saturday rolled around quickly and Jongdae is on his way to Minseok’s condominium. He will be driving his oldest brother’s car as he left his on their house in Rizal. He arrived around 1 in the afternoon and he saw Junmyeon on the lobby waiting for him.

“Hey you’re just in time. Have you eaten lunch? I’m gonna grab some Mcdonalds.” Junmyeon said.

“No I haven’t eaten yet. Come on I’m starving. We should just order it as takeout and bring it upstairs,” Jongdae said.

Junmyeon nodded in agreement and they headed towards the Mcdonalds next door. 

They immediately ordered and waited for a couple of minutes. Soon they arrived on Minseok’s unit and dug right into their food.

“We should go now. Our flight is at 6pm so we should be there by 3.” Minseok said.

“Alright. Check everything you need, you might leave something important behind.” Jongdae said.

“I’ll still come back in here by the end of October. Do you think you’re flying to New York alone? No.” Minseok said and laughed.

Jongdae was relieved upon hearing that. He smiled at his brother and they all headed out with their luggage. The three arrived at the underground parking and fixed their things on the trunk of the car. Jongdae immediately started the car and they went to the airport.

He only dropped his brothers off as that’s what his oldest brother wants. Minseok didn’t want his brother to waste time waiting for them to check-in. He went back to his brother’s condominium and parked his car back in and booked a grab for him to return in his dorm.

Baekhyun and him have plans to work on their plates that were due the following week so he immediately fixed his materials needed upon arriving his dorm and went to Baekhyun’s unit.

The two immediately got to work and focused on their respective plates. Since it’s a Saturday, none of them expected Jongin and Sehun knocking at Baekhyun’s dorm at 6 in the evening.

“Hey. Sorry we came by unannounced. We wanted to work with you both because you motivate us into finishing our plates early.” Jongin said.

Baekhyun nodded and welcomed them in.

“It’s alright. I’m actually getting used to the both of you coming by unannounced.” Baekhyun said with a laugh.

The two settled in the living area where Jongdae is currently working on his plate. They all have to paint a scene of their favourite movie in a 20 by 30 inches canvas using oil paints. Jongdae has music playing on his earphones that’s why when he turned to Baekhyun he was surprised to see Jongin next to him setting up.

“Oh hey, I didn’t hear you coming in.” Jongdae said to Jongin.

“You we’re too focused on your work.” Jongin said with a giggle.

“Alright I’ll just take a break for now. I’ve been painting this thing for an hour and a half my back hurts.” Jongdae said. 

He placed his palettes and paints on the floor next to his canvas and then he went to the bathroom to do his business. After a couple of minutes he laid himself on the couch where Sehun is currently sitting. He’s still fixing and setting up his easel and choosing colors for his painting. The canvas now has a sketch of Sehun’s chosen scene, it is just waiting for it to be painted.

“Really, Sehun? You chose that scene? That is too hard.” Jongdae said as he was watching Sehun do his thing.

“Yup. I wanna suffer a lot. That’s why I chose that.” Sehun said sarcastically.

Jongdae rolled his eyes and fiddled with his phone.

The other three went back on to their plates and worked with music playing in the background. Sehun’s playlist was chosen this time because he said that their music taste sucks. Baekhyun doesn’t even care so he plugged his earphones and worked silently. Jongin on the other hand, was bopping his head and singing silently to every song that he hears.

Jongdae was getting hungry 30 minutes since he began his break so he decided to grab his wallet and ask the others what they want. Baekhyun decided to come with him since he’s been working for 2 hours straight and he needs to stretch. They opted for some k/fc and walked towards P. Campa Street.

The two waited for their orders for a good 10 minutes and headed back to the dorm. All four of them ate while talking about Jongdae’s situation

“So your parents are asking you to move to New York and you declined?” Jongin asked.

Jongdae only nodded his head.

“Why would you deny it though? You can go to NYU and study fine arts there too. It’s a big opportunity.” Jongin said.

“You do know that I have a life here right? I can’t just drop everything and go there. I grew up in here without any problem. My parents are both busy people and wouldn’t even spare me some time. And we’re already on our third year, for sure they would let me repeat a year again which would suck a lot. I can’t waste so much money and time just to study the same course that I’ve been taking here” Jongdae said.

They all stayed silent after that. Sehun was too focused on his food that he didn’t even bother glancing towards his longest friend in the group.

“But still, you have the money and all; your parents are citizens already in the country for sure you can easily get one too.” Baekhyun said, breaking the silence. 

Jongdae didn’t even bother responding. He continued eating his mashed potatoes and fries.

“Don’t force him if he doesn’t want to go. It’s his decision. Let’s respect that.” Sehun spoke for the first time since Jongdae have opened the topic.

Baekhyun and Jongin looked at one another while Jongdae stopped eating and stared at Sehun. The latter then looked at him as well and raised his left brow as if asking “what’s the matter?”

Jongdae only shook his head and continued eating his food. 

Baekhyun wiggled his brows to Jongin and the latter silently giggled to himself. 

After eating, they cleaned up the takeout boxes and decided to get back to work again, including Jongdae. It is already 9 in the evening and they have to be at least halfway through towards their plate so that tomorrow they can finish already. 

Sehun has been working on his plate for 2 hours straight now since they ate their dinner and he was indeed having a hard time. There was a part on the plate where he cannot decipher what went wrong. He stood up and stood a few feet away from it, staring at his work. He even tilted his head on the side to look at it. Jongdae, who was stretching his head, saw Sehun staring at his canvas with his brows furrowed. Both Baekhyun and Jongin were too pre-occupied in their own plates with music playing in their earphones.

Jongdae stood up and walked over Sehun’s canvas. He stared at it and Sehun immediately went to his side.

“What’s wrong?” Jongdae asked.

“Well I’m figuring this part out why this looks awkward for me.” Sehun said.

“Hmmm maybe you should change your color in this part?” Jongdae said, pointing out a part of the corner in the painting.

“Add a little more white to your paint on that color so that it would look better. Can I?” Jongdae motioned towards Sehun’s palette. 

The latter nodded and Jongdae immediately worked on it. 

Jongdae’s soft but slow strokes on the canvas were all seen by Sehun, he immediately worked on the corner where Sehun was having a hard time on. The latter stared at Jongdae then and watched his concentrated face. 

A few minutes later, Sehun was snapped out of his staring at Jongdae when the other spoke.

“Done! I think it’s much better now. But you can change it if you don’t like.” Jongdae said, handing over the palette and brush to him.

“Thanks Jongdae.” Sehun said.

Jongdae only nodded and worked on his plate immediately.

Since it was already 1 in the morning and Baekhyun didn’t want the other two to go back to their respective dorms at this hour, he insisted that they should all just stay in his dorm and sleep over. At first Sehun was hesitant since he wasn’t prepared but Baekhyun being himself almost strangled Sehun when the latter kept on insisting that he lives in Lacson which was on the other side of the university.

Baekhyun have prepared his bedroom and let them all stay with him there since the living area has oil paint fumes and oils. Good thing is that Baekhyun has extra mattress that could be placed on the floor where Jongin and Sehun would be sleeping. Baekhyun insisted that they should just buy a toothbrush and he will lend them his oversized sweatshirts and Chanyeol’s sweatpants that his boyfriend has left while sleeping over.

They all washed up and was preparing to head to sleep when suddenly Jongdae called Sehun in the living area.

“What do you think?” Jongdae asked Sehun as soon as he saw the latter walked in the living room.

Jongdae’s painting is now 60-70% done and was filled with so much colors. He chose his favourite film, Ocean’s 8 where in Rihanna was walking down the stairs at MET Gala with her red gown and beautiful hair laid delicately on her shoulders.

“It’s really nice. She really looks like Rihanna. Your background is soft and makes Rihanna standout.” Sehun said.

“Really? I’m kind of worried that I blurred that much on the background.” Jongdae said.

Sehun shook his head and said.

“It’s perfect. It looks great. Just like you.” Sehun whispered the last part.

“What? I didn’t hear what you said?” Jongdae turned and looked up at him.

Sehun chuckled and shook his head. He then motioned for him to walk and they both headed towards Baekhyun’s bedroom retiring for the night.

Both were surprised to see that Jongin and Baekhyun were already asleep together on Baekhyun’s bed. Jongdae gulped and looked a Sehun who was staring blankly at the scene in front of them. Jongin was too tired to even cover himself with the duvet.

Sehun whispered on Jongdae’s ear and said.

“Come on. We don’t have a choice. I don’t want to wake Jongin up.” 

Jongdae only nodded and headed towards the mattress on the floor. The mattress is only a single sized one and they both have to be close to one another in order for them to fit. He placed himself on the edge of the bed and let Sehun lay first and be on next to the wall. 

Sehun already knew what Jongdae’s plans are and pushed Jongdae when he laid on the edge of the bed. Jongdae is now next to the wall and Sehun laid next to him. He’s sandwiched and has no other choice but to face the wall since it would be awkward for him to face Sehun.

“Go to sleep Jongdae. Don’t worry, it’s just tonight.” Sehun whispered.

“Alright. You go to sleep too. Goodnight Sehun.” Jongdae whispered back.

They both fell asleep with the Jongin’s snore in the background.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of my Twit Fic <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find this on Twitter too!  
> https://twitter.com/93dkswrites/status/1356791371894464512?s=20

Somewhere in the middle of the night, Sehun was holding Jongdae and the latter had his head resting on Sehun’s arms. The two stayed in that position until 10 in the morning.

Baekhyun was surprised to see the two hugging on the floor. With Jongdae almost on top of Sehun he almost wanted to squeal in delight as he saw two of his closest friends being innocently close with one another.

He immediately took a photo and headed towards his kitchen to prepare some brunch for them. 

Jongdae woke up 15 minutes after Baekhyun did and he was very surprised to see himself almost on top of Sehun.

His head was resting on Sehun’s chest and was holding him tightly on his waist. Legs are tangled up like it’s a normal occurrence for them. Sehun had his mouth gaped slightly and his slow and steady breathing can be heard. He stayed like that for a while, listening to Sehun’s heartbeat.

When he felt like Sehun was slowly waking up, he slowly detangled his legs along with his and started moving a little to remove Sehun’s grip on his waist.

“Stop moving Jongdae.” Sehun said. 

He was surprised to hear his sleepy and deep voice, he almost held his breath and stayed still.

“Just a few more minutes.” Sehun added.

Then he tightened his grip on Jongdae’s waist and closed his eyes again.

Jongdae then fell asleep again in Sehun’s arms.

The next time he opened his eyes, he saw Baekhyun on the foot of the bed with a smug look on his face. He was now alone and was sprawled against the single bed.

“Good afternoon my dear friend. It’s 12 already.” Baekhyun said with an annoying laugh.

“What are you laughing at?” Jongdae said.

“You were too cozy with our dear friend Sehun that you forgot already?” Baekhyun exclaimed.

Jongdae laughed and only shook his head in response.

He then started fixing the bed that he and Sehun have used and headed towards Baekhyun’s bathroom to do his business.

The other two were seated in the living area when he and Baekhyun went out of the bedroom. Jongin smirked at him and wiggled his brows. Jongdae only rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen where his supposed “brunch” is waiting. 

He was surprised yet again to see Sehun following him and sat in front of him with a plate filled with food prepared for the both them.

Jongdae immediately ate and focused on the food in front of him. The two were silent as they ate, they can only hear Baekhyun and Jongin’s voices as they talk about their plans for the day. 

Jongdae immediately ate and focused on the food in front of him. The two were silent as they ate, they can only hear Baekhyun and Jongin’s voices as they talk about their plans for the day.

Jongdae finished up in a few minutes and got up. He washed his plate and went to the living area and settled himseld next to Baekhyun.

The two were sending suggestive looks towards Jongdae and he only rolled his eyes.

"So I'll just go back to my unit and take a shower. I didn't bring extra clothes last night." Jongdae said.

"Yup just get back quickly. I think it would be nice if we can finish this today." Baekhyun said.

"We do have another requirement to work on right? The production plate is so hard I hate it." Jongin said.

The two nodded in agreement and Jongdae decided to head out now.

He only grabbed his phone and keys and proceeded to walk out.

Their day composed only of finishing their plate up. With a couple of breaks in between, they were able to accomplish their illustration paintings by 9 in the evening.

Their midterm exams are now coming up along with their major plates once again. A week has gone by and Junmyeon was fetched by Jongdae from the airport. 

The two updated one another with what had happened while they were both apart.

Apparently their mom had started therapy for her to be able to walk and speak properly again. Minseok would be on break until Jongdae leaves the US when he would be visiting their parents. 

Jongdae on the other hand, updated his brother on how busy he was the past few weeks. His brother patted him on the back in hopes of comforting him.

They stayed on Minseok's condo unit for a couple of hours until they decided to come home to their house in Rizal. Jongdae still hasn't been able to come home since his mother had been sent to the hospital.

The brothers simply booked a grab on the way to Rizal because Jongdae wasn't in the mood to drive and his oldrr brother was tired from the long flight from the US. 

They both fell asleep on the way home. Around 2 in the afternoon, they arrived at their 2 storey house and was greeted immediately by their housekeeper, Maria.

The two went to their respective bedrooms and both took a nap.

Jongdae woke up at 4 in the afternoon and immediately headed down the stairs to see Maria was preparing some snacks for him.

"Just in time, Jongdae! I was planning to come up in your room and give you this. Come on. Eat up now." Maria said.

"Thank you. I missed your food here. I eat too much fast food in Manila." Jongdae said.

Maria shook her head and said.

"You eat so much unhealthy foods. Don't worry I'll cook something for you tonight and tomorrow. I can even cook a couple of days worth of dinners? So that you can avoid fast food even just for a short amount of time." 

Jongdae smiled at her brightly and nodded.

"If that won't be much of a hassle to you, it would be great! 2-3 days worth of dinner meals would be enough. Thank you so much." He said.

"I've always been alone here ever since you left for senior high, your brothers are in different places too. All I do now here when you boys aren't around is to clean and change your sheets weekly." Maria replied while laughing.

"Oh you boys are growing up so fast. I can still remember when you were 2 years old when your parents left for the US and now you're 21. Oh how time flies." She added.

Jongdae smiled at her and nodded while eating Maria's home cooked pancit which was a favorite in the Kim's household.

Maria kept on sharing some of her stories while he was away and he was intently listening. Suddenly, his brother was going down the stairs with his phone ringing on his hand. 

"Hey Sehun is calling you. It has already 2 missed calls then he is calling you again." Junmyeon said.

He immediately reached for his phone and thanked his brother. He motioned that he would be taking the call and both Maria and Junmyeon nodded. 

Jongdae went upstairs on his room and answered the call.

"Dae?" Sehun spoke first.

"What's wrong Sehun?" Jongdae noticed that something was off.

"Where are you? Are you in your dorm?" Sehun dodged the question.

"No. I'm here at home in Rizal. What's going on?" Jongdae asked again, this time more confused.

"Please, I need you. I don't really know what to do. I'm here at your lobby of your dorm right now." Sehun replied.

"Alright calm down. I'll be there as soon as I can. You can open my unit, the passcode is [****]. Try to calm down okay?" Jongdae replied.

Sniffles can only be heard through the other line.

"Please don't drop the call, Jongdae." Sehun said after a moment of silence.

"Okay. Calm down. Just go to my unit now. I'll just grab my car keys and I'll head out." Jongdae said. 

He immediately started to grab his keys and backpack that he brought home 2 and a half hours ago. He was running down the stairs with his phone on his ear.

"Hyung! Maria! I need to head back to Manila right now. Sehun needs me okay? I'm sorry Maria, I'll just come home again soon.

He went through the garage and saw his car parked and right away started the engine. Junmyeon was rushing towards him and handed him money and a small paper bag.

"Be careful alright? I'll try to drop by next weekend on your dorm. I know that your midterms are now beginning this week. Maria packed some pancit for Sehun too. Text me when you get there okay? Junmyeon said.

Jongdae nodded and immediately drove back towards Manila.

He could hear Sehun shuffling on the phone.

"Sehun? What are you doing? Are you okay?" Jongdae asked.

"Yeah. I'm just laying on your couch now. Please don't hold your phone. Just put it on loudspeaker please. Be careful." Sehun said.

"Don't worry. I'm already doing that. Can you tell me what happened?" Jongdae asked.

"I'll just tell you when you're here. Can we talk about something else for now?" Sehun asked.

Jongdae only hummed in reply.

The two talked about a lot of things. From their upcoming submission of plates to random stuff that doesn't even make sense for others. An hour and a half have passed and Jongdae was surprised to see himself pulling up on his dormitory. His journey back to Manila was surprising due to the fact that it was rush hour. 

The Gods must have been on his side for he needs to comfort his friend. He was talking with Sehun on his phone when someone tapped him on his shoulder.

He almost dropped his phone and saw Sehun who smiled at him sheepishly.

"Sorry. It's just a habit." Sehun said.

"You're so annoying! You do know that I get startled easily!" Jongdae crossed his arms.

"Sorry! Come on, let's get some bubble tea. I'm just really waiting for you to artive." Sehun replied.

"Alright calm down. I'll just put my bags upstairs. Can you wait down here?" Jongdae asked.

"No. I'll come with you. Come on." Sehun replied and immediately grabbed Jongdae's arm and dragged him towards the elevator.

The two were catching people's attention on the lobby as Sehun was still holding Jongdae's arm.

On the line to the elevator, there were 2 girls giggling at the back of Jongdae.

They were not so subtly whispering about how cute they were.

Jongdae wasn't even paying attention to anything and was tired from driving for an hour and a half.

The elevator doors have opened up and Sehun pressed Jongdae's floor and dragged him on the corner. He placed his arms crossed in Jongdae's chest and pressed him to himself.

The 2 girls from the elevator were still talking about them on how cute and sweet Sehun was.

The elevator was soon filled up to its capacity and they ascended towards their respective floors.

A few stops later, they went out of the 16th floor. Jongdae kept his distance from Sehun and immediately rushed towards his unit to drop off his things and go to the bathroom to do his business.

They went to The One once again and bought their favorite bubble teas. Jongdae insisted that they should stay there and sit for a while. Sehun didn't have much of a choice since he practically forced his friend to come back here and be with him.

"So tell me now what's wrong Sehun. I've been waiting for your answer for almost 2 hours now." Jongdae said.

"You remember Luhan? Our classmate from shs?" Sehun asked.

Jongdae nodded and furrowed his brows upon hearing his name.

"Well. He was messaging me again and was acting weird. He's been crying about how him and Kris have broken up. Like what do I do about that piece of information? Do I cry about it? Turns out he wanna hang out with me and basically told me to help him forget Kris." Sehun said.

Jongdae raised one of his brows and waited for Sehun to continue.

"Yeah I get it, we had a thing 4 years ago but why was he running back to me? I don't even like him at all. Never was and never did. I thought I liked him but it never really was true." Sehun confessed.

Jongdae was surprised to hear what Sehun have said.

He was acting strange these past few weeks but didn't dwell much on it. Now he is admitting something that wasn't even expected by anyone.

Suddenly he remembers the pattern of Sehun's spontaneous ignoring of him and he felt a pang on his chest.

"Why are you saying this to me though, Sehun? Why did you call me instead of Yixing or Kyungsoo?" Jongdae asked.

"I want to be honest with you now though. We've been friends since 2016 and still until now I haven't told you something that others don't know about. I trust you enough that you won't tell any of our shs friends about this. And besides we've been best friends at some point right? You even said that when we were in Grade 11." Sehun said.

Jongdae took a sip of his drink and focused on his straw.

Sehun was staring intently at him and waiting for his reaction.

"You do know that everytime you try to open up to me, the next time you see me you ignore me right?" Jongdae said straightfowardly.

Sehun was taken aback by Jongdae's statement.

He was shocked that the latter was able to keep up with how he is.

After much contemplation he said.

"I know and I'm sorry for that. I'll tell you the reason why, soon. I know that I gave you so much of hard time to be even dealing with me right now. Thank you Jongdae for coming today." Sehun said and took his right hand.

He then squeezed Jongdae's hand and smiled at him softly, which was showcased to Jongdae for the first time in his life.

"Alright. Now that you've said what you should have said earlier on my way back here. Let's order some chowking. Our housekeeper sent you some pancit, now I'm craving for their chicken and chao fan. Let's go." Jongdae is now dragging Sehun towards the nearest Chowking in España.

As they were walking on the sidewalk, he suddenly remembered that he has to update his brother.

"I have to text Hyung. Let's walk slower." Jongdae said.

Jongdae: Hyung sorry I forgot to text you immediately but I’m with Sehun now.  
Jongdae : We’re about to go and eat dinner.  
Junmyeon: Alright. I was quite worried why you weren’t updating me yet. Okay. Be sade. Maria would like me to send you some food tomorrow. I’d be bringing it to you before I head back to my dorm ok?  
Jongdae: Okay. Thanks hyung. Just update me. 

Sehun only nodded and grabbed Jongdae by the arm.

After updating his brother, they arrived immediately at Chowking and bought some takeouts.

They then headed back to Jongdae's dorm and ate their dinner with some small talk.

After cleaning up the takeout boxes, Jongdae went to his bedroom and grabbed some clothes and his towel, he then went to the bathroom to take a shower and do his skincare.

Sehun soon followed and once he was done, he saw Jongdae on the couch asleep with his phone resting on his chest.

He shook his head upon seeing his tired friend and decided to carry him on his bed.

He gently placed him on his bed and when Sehun was about to pull away, Jongdae grabbed his arm and whispered for him to stay.

Sehun only nodded and laid next to him.

Good thing the bed was large enough for the both of them and they didn't have to be squished so much like last time they slept over at Baekhyun's.

They both slept in each other's arms soundly and well.

The next day, Sehun woke up first and saw Jongdae snuggled up in his arms with their legs tangled up again together. He smiled upon seeing Jongdae's peaceful face. 

He slowly removed himself to him and grabbed a fluffy pillow for Jongdae to snuggle on. Then he went to the kitchen and started preparing a breakfast for them.

Jongdae woke up 30 minutes later with the smell of bacon and eggs sifting in the air and remembered that Sehun slept over. He immediately stood up and fixed his bed and went to the bathroom to freshen himself up.

Jongdae saw that the table has been set and was just waiting for him to arrive. Sehun smiled upon seeing him and motioned for him to sit. 

They ate their breakfast in silence and only the sounds of their utensils clanking against their plates can only be heard. Jongdae is relishing this moment, so is Sehun.

The two have spent their day just talking and Jongdae was kind of hoping that Sehun would explain more to what had happened between him and Luhan because some things still doesn't make sense to him. 

Around 3 in the afternoon, Junmyeon arrived with a bag filled with Maria's home-cooked meals. He insisted that he would just be dropping then off as he was on a rush on coming back to his dorm in Quezon City.

The next week were spent on so much plates as it was already their midterms. Jongdae only saw mostly Sehun, Jongin and Baekhyun; they would take turns on whose dorm to stay in when they work on their plates. There were so much all nighters and caffeine boosts needed by them. Sehun and Jongdae became much closer and it didn't go unnoticed by Baekhyun. 

By the end of the week they have accomplished 4 out 5 of their major plates. Minor examinations were done as well. He would only have to drop by the university on Tuesday to submit his 5th major plate and he would be good to go.

Baekhyun had insisted that they should have a victory party at his dorm, meaning they would buy lots of alcohol, get hammered in celebration for the end of their midterms. They plan on doing this by Wednesday evening. 

Wednesday came by quick. Jongdae is on his way to Baekhyun's unit 2 floors up from his own. Sehun came over at 3pm and has been hanging out with Jongdae since. 

They watched a movie and Jongdae ended up falling asleep again on the middle of the film. Sehun only shook his head upon seeing his friend asleep as the Iron Man 3 is playing on the television. Around 6:15 in the evening, Jongdae started preparing dinner which is his favourite some ramen and tteokboki. They packed all the food Jongdae prepared and went to Baekhyun’s unit at 7.

Upon arriving at Baekhyun’s unit, they saw Jongin and Baekhyun settled on the couch with the liquors on the coffee table. Jongdae greeted them and immediately headed on the dining area to set the table with the food he prepared earlier. The three followed him suit and they all settled on the dining table. Sehun and Jongin were seated next to one another and Baekhyun and Jongdae on the other side. They all ate up and talked about their midterms. 

The two taller boys cleaned up the dishes while the other two settled themselves on the couch. 

“What’s the deal between you two? You’re both closer these past few months. What if he will ignore you again for months?” Baekhyun asked in a whisper.

“He explained to me something about his ex on shs. You do know he came over one weekend when I fetched Jun hyung from the airport right?” Jongdae said.

Baekhyun nodded.

“Well apparently Luhan was bothering him that time and was asking for him to come to him because he broke up with Kris, one of our shs classmates too.” Jongdae added.

Baekhyun motioned for him to keep going.

“He admitted to me that he never liked him the way he thought he would. He’s confused as to why Luhan is running back to him when they dated 4 years ago. And he was wondering why would Luhan want him to come to him to help forget Kris? It doesn’t really make sense.” Jongdae said.

Baekhyun stayed silent after that. He was trying to process what Jongdae have said to him. 

A few seconds into the silence, a knock on the door was heard. Sehun who was near on the door immediately opened it and saw Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s boyfriend and motioned for him to enter.

“Hey guys. Am I just in time? Sorry I had to submit a plate at 6 and had to shower after.” Chanyeol said. 

Baekhyun immediately hugged his boyfriend and the three boys immediately settled themselves on the floor in front of the coffee table.

“So where are you staying for the 1 week break?” Jongin asked the two.

“I’ll be staying at home where else?” Sehun replied sarcastically.

Jongin rolled his eyes and turned to Jongdae.

“I’m going to US by Saturday then I’ll stay there for a week. How about you? Do you have out of town plans?” Jongdae replied.

“Well I’m coming home to Cavite and will hang out with Yixing and Kyungsoo.” Jongin replied.

Jongdae nodded in understanding and remembered that Yixing is Jongin’s cousin and Kyungsoo is also from the same area as them. They hang out multiple times in the past that’s why Jongin and Kyungsoo became friends and would sometimes hangout with them. Kyungsoo is also a fine arts student in UST but he is majoring on Interior Design. 

The couple sat next to Jongdae, their seating arrangement around the coffee table was Chanyeol-Baekhyun-Jongdae-Sehun-Jongin. 

Jongin started opening one of the G/SM bottles and grabbed a can of soda as their chaser. He poured the gin on all 5 shot glass and the others followed suit to open their own cans of soda. The boys then clanked all their shot glasses and drank the contents.

2 hours later, three and a half bottles were already consumed by the 5 college students. Baekhyun is already drunk and talking non-stop to Chanyeol, the latter listening to what his boyfriend is saying. Jongdae and Jongin are both tipsy and eyes are a little droopy, Sehun on the other hand looked fine and not even as tipsy as the others. 

Jongdae stood up abruptly making his head spin. Sehun immediately came in to aid his friend and dragged him towards the bathroom. Jongin looked at Chanyeol who was also looking at the two and smiled, he then turned to Jongin and gave him a knowing smirk.

“Be careful on your step.” Sehun said while holding Jongdae’s arm.

“Shhhh. I can handle myself Sehun. Please leave me for a while.” Jongdae replied.

Sehun nodded his head and reluctantly removed his hand on Jongdae’s arm. Jongdae then entered in the bathroom completely and locked the door after closing it. The former walked back towards the living room where Jongin is still drinking and the couple just talking amongst themselves.

“So worried about him huh?” Jongin said as soon as Sehun settled next to him.

Sehun stayed silent for a while, and then he grabbed the bottle of gin and poured himself in his shot glass. He drank it all in one go and didn’t bother to drink his soda.

“Of course, I always worry about him.” Sehun replied shortly.

Jongin looked up at him in surprise. He may be Sehun’s closest friend aside from Jongdae but he never heard him admit it once in his whole 3 years of friendship with him.

“Really? Do you like him more than as a friend?” Jongin probed further, hoping that his best friend would answer him honestly.

Sehun slowly nodded then took another shot.

Jongin smiled at him and said. “Finally, you’re acknowledging your feelings for him huh? After all these years, we all have been waiting for the both of you to be together.” 

Sehun furrowed his brows upon hearing the last part of Jongin’s statement.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Well, it was obvious that you do like him since 1st year. You’re silent but always looking at his direction, making sure he is safe. When you ignored him for months you would be asking for updates on Kyungsoo about him. Now don’t get mad at Soo for telling me these things. We want you both to be happy. Whatever your reason was for ignoring him from time-to-time, I know that you do like and care for him more than any of us could.” Jongin said all in one go.

“Am I that obvious though?” Sehun asked lowly.

“Not really. Your icy personality made it look like you’re very closed off and doesn’t really care about others but me and Baekhyun have known you for quite some time now. Your subtle glances from before aren’t as discreet as before. We started to notice everything when you would get angry at Jongdae for not taking care of himself” Jongin replied.

Sehun only nodded and absorbed the information that he got from his best friend.

Baekhyun suddenly turned towards him and called him out.

“Ya Sehun! Tell me why that Luhan has been bothering you. Don’t you know that Jongdae is worried for you? He may not seem like it, but he wants you to explain further on what had happened in that situation. Stop being a d!ck towards him and start showing your true feelings for him. He’s always confused when you would suddenly ignore him. You should do better if you really like my best friend okay? He doesn’t deserve the shit he gets when you ignore him. Stop confusing him and show him what you really feel.” Baekhyun said to him with a slight slur on his voice.

“Luhan is just being an attention seeker. You don’t know him personally like how Jongdae and I do but he really is annoying. He kept on clinging on to me like I’m his last hope but in reality I’m not. I only like one person since Grade 12 and that is Jongdae. I’m kind of hoping that he would reciprocate my feelings I have for him.” Sehun trailed the last part. 

Chanyeol and Jongin was listening intently at him while Baekhyun is giving him a death stare.

“You better do things right this time Oh Sehun or else I will punch you in the face. Do not fuck it up, I trust you that you wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.” Baekhyun said, a little more sober than before.

Sehun only nodded and drank another shot.

Meanwhile, Jongdae who was on the bathroom did his business and washed his hands and face. He can hear the boys talking but none be clearly heard from the bathroom. He stared at his own reflection in the mirror and started to think about how close Sehun is to him right now.

He doesn’t want to let his guard down once again and hope that Sehun wouldn’t be ignoring him again for some time. Jongdae is honestly confused right now as to why Sehun has been close to him this past few weeks. 

He and Sehun were somehow close during SHS, and would always eat lunch together and hang out after class but things changed and suddenly drifted apart. Sehun did talk to him again after ignoring him for months but he would always keep his distance and would only join hanging out with him if he has Kyungsoo with him. He was surprised when they were classmates even in college. Jongdae hoped at some point that he chose Interior Design as his major but it was too late already.

Flashbacks of August 2018 had played in his mind as he saw Sehun walking on the hallways of the Architecture and Fine Arts building. They haven’t talked months before university has started because Sehun suddenly ignored him, he was surprised to see him walk up to him and ask what his section was, that day was the college orientation day and will be gathered along with his other blockmates. They were both shocked to hear that they are classmates again and Jongdae even exclaimed to him “WHAT? WERE BLOCKMATES?” 

He met Baekhyun on the line of elevator in his dorm. Baekhyun was surprised to see him and he waved at him as he went down to his floor. He, Sehun and Baekhyun were seatmates on most classes and would eat together during lunch. Jongin later joined their group and then he and Sehun became close just like Baekhyun and Jongdae. 

Sehun did ignore him for the third time in October of the same year when they had a week break for the all souls day and all saints day. Good thing Jongdae wasn’t really as attached as the first two times his friend did it to him, they did talk by December when the UST’s Paskuhan Festive came around. He sighed upon remembering all the moments Sehun have ignored him, the fourth and fifth time Jongdae ignored him for months he stopped hoping that they would be even close and now Sehun has been sticking on his side for almost a month now.

He is honestly confused and doesn’t really know how to deal with his feelings. Jongdae have always felt like he’s been lying to himself that he doesn’t like Sehun anymore. His feelings are quite confusing for now so he decided to shrug it off for now.

As he walked out of the bathroom he saw that it was just Sehun awake and Jongin is already asleep on the couch.

“Where’s Baekhyun and Chanyeol?” Jongdae asked.

Sehun looked up at him and noticed that Jongdae is not as tipsy as before.

“They went up already. Baekhyun is too drunk and wanted to have some alone time.”Sehun replied.

Jongdae nodded as he settled himself next to Sehun. Their shoulders are almost touching and the smaller one grabbed his soda and drank some of it. 

Sehun stayed silent next to him and watched only his movements.

“Do you wanna go in Mcdonalds?” Sehun asked out of the blue.

“Uh sure? I suddenly want some of their fries and sundae. But wait I wanna take a shot. Hold on.” Jongdae immediately grabbed the bottle and poured himself a drink. He downed it in one go and stood up immediately. 

Sehun followed suit and grabbed their wallets and phones.

Jongdae walked slowly along with Sehun on the quiet hallway of Baekhyun’s floor. They were both silent, too lost in their thoughts as they wait for the elevator to stop at this floor. The two waited for a couple of minutes and soon arrived at the lobby of their dorm.

Since it was already 12 midnight, the two were the only ones walking along the streets of P.Noval. Jongdae breathed in the cold air and he immersed himself in the moment, he looked up in the sky as he and Sehun walked slowly in the night.

Sehun was throwing subtle glances towards the smaller and moved himself a little closer in hopes that Jongdae wouldn’t notice. Thankfully, the latter was too busy looking up in the stars and Sehun enjoyed this little moment theirs.

The taller grabbed his phone from his pocket and secretly took a photo of Jongdae and smiled upon seeing Jongdae happy. 

Few minutes later, they arrived at a deserted Mcdonalds, only 2 customers were dining in and a couple of the staff lingering around and working. The two immediately ordered and settled themselves on a booth next to the window.

Sehun waited for their order number to be seen on the screen and saw Jongdae looking at his phone intently with his brows furrowed.

“Hey. What’s wrong?” Sehun asked

Jongdae looked up at him and contemplated for a moment if he should show it to Sehun. The former turned to the screen and saw their order number ready for pick-up from the counter. He nudged the taller by his foot and pointed at the counter. 

Sehun immediately stood up and grabbed their orders. 

When Sehun came back, Jongdae immediately showed what he saw on the phone.

It was a photo of Sehun and Jongdae back in Grade 12. Luhan have posted it on instagram with a caption of “I miss you. Comeback to me again.”

Jongdae’s face was serious and unreadable while Sehun was frowning hard.

“What the fuck is wrong with him? I already told him to fuck off and leave me alone.” Sehun said.

Jongdae stayed silent and grabbed his sundae and fries. If a while ago Jongdae was a little tipsy, now he is completely sober. ‘Good thing I didn’t let my guard down that much’ Jongdae thought to himself.

“Jongdae, you have—

“Sehun, you don’t have to explain to me. I think now I understand.” Jongdae said.

Sehun knitted his brows together wondering what the fuck Jongdae is talking about.

“Listen to me first, Kim Jongdae.” Sehun said with his tone lower this time.

Jongdae kept his mouth shut and stared at the taller.

“I already told you that I never really liked him right? It’s true and that decision is firmly made. I don’t really plan to tell you this right now but I have liked you since Grade 12.” Sehun said while staring directly into Jongdae’s eyes.

Jongdae was surprised to say the least. He almost had his jaw hanging wide open but refrained himself from doing so. He blanked out for a whole minute.

Sehun was staring intently at him and was getting worried more as seconds go by without Jongdae’s response. His face was unreadable and Sehun couldn’t even tell if Jongdae’s feelings are mutual as him.

“Look —

“What? Sehun? Really? Are you joking right now? I’m not even drunk right now you fucker.” Jongdae said after a whole 2 minutes of silence and cutting off Sehun to what the latter has to say.

“Is this why you keep on ignoring me for months? You don’t make sense to me right now really.” Jongdae frowned as he continued.

“I’m sorry, I just don’t want to tell you what I really feel if I’m not really sure on how I see you. You’re an important part of my life since then. I don’t want to make the same mistake as dating Luhan thinking that I like him enough for us to date. I know that it’s a d!ck move on ignoring you for months but what can I do? I’m not really good into this whole dating thing. I don’t have any other experience other than with him.” Sehun said looking really helpless.

Jongdae softened upon the thought of Sehun feeling lost but he is confused and lost to, as all the time that Sehun has pulled that stunt. He wanted to comfort the taller but chose not to. He is still grasping on the fact that this giant likes him. He likes him???? He cannot believe it.

“It’s alright. I understand. I don’t want to dwell on things right now. I still don’t get it why you have to ignore me and act like I don’t exist. Sehun, you didn’t do that once, it was 5 freaking times. All along I thought there was something wrong with me, my whole personality has been questioned. Don’t you know how many nights I’ve thought of whether or not I’m good enough to be your friend? To be Baekhyun and Jongin’s friend too? It’s hard Sehun.” Jongdae replied. His eyes started to tear up upon remembering all those nights.

Sehun reached out to him and grabbed both of his hands. Jongdae was about to protest due to the fact that there is still salt and oil in his right hand from the fries but Sehun’s stare at him made him shut his mouth.

“I know. I’m regretting it deeply right now. I’m really sorry Jongdae. Let me show you how much you mean to me truly, not by words only but through actions. I’ll wait for you until you’re ready. I promise you tonight of October 20, 2021. I’ll always be here for you. Don’t worry I’ll let Kyungsoo talk to Luhan about all that post he did and will let him delete that. I already told you I like you all these years.” Sehun said and as he ends his statement he brought both hands towards his face and kissed Jongdae’s knuckles.

Jongdae was rendered speechless once again by our very own Oh Sehun. 

Sehun didn’t let go of Jongdae’s left hand and held it tight. He watched as Jongdae ate his fries silently, lost in his thoughts.

The taller didn’t even bother to touch his food he only drank the mcfreeze that he got for himself. He waited for the smaller to speak again but was getting hopeless as the time went by. They have been sitting on that window booth for 30 minutes now.

The sound of the staff and the busy kitchen can only be heard as their background noise. Both were too deep in their thoughts to notice that it was already quarter to 1.

Suddenly, Jongdae looked at the time on his phone and was alarmed.

“Sehun? Let’s go back now?” Jongdae asked, breaking their almost 30 minutes of silence.

Sehun snapped out of his thoughts and nodded in reply.

Jongdae stood up and tried to free his hand from Sehun’s grasp but the taller was stubborn, he was pulled closer and Sehun draped his arm on Jongdae’s shoulders. Sehun lowered his face and pulled Jongdae’s body closer to him.

“I know you still haven’t said a word to what I’ve said. Believe me, I will do my best to show and prove to you that I really like you and I’m serious about you.” Sehun said in a low voice.

Jongdae stared at his eyes with parted lips, he then looked down on Sehun’s lips and the taller smirked at this. 

“Let’s go now.” Sehun added.

Jongdae only nodded and they walked together back to Baekhyun and Jongdae’s dorm building. The two have decided earlier that they will crash the dorm unit of the smaller but now Jongdae feels awkward as the thought of Sehun’s confession is lingering on his head.

Sehun led them to his unit and they immediately washed up and got ready to retire to Jongdae’s bed. 

Sehun finished up first and was already lying in bed when Jongdae has finished his night routine. The taller was laying on the left side of the bed leaving him to lay on to the right. When Sehun felt the bed dip, he opened his arms and pulled Jongdae to him.

Jongdae let out a shriek in surprise and was placed in Sehun’s arms.

“Go to sleep now. We had a long day. Good night Jongdae.” Sehun said.

“Good night Sehun.” He replied.

Sehun then placed a chaste kiss on the crown of his head as they both close their eyes.

Around 3 in the afternoon Jongdae woke up with Sehun still fast asleep next to him. The taller had his arms wrapped on Jongdae’s small body and his face on the smaller’s neck. He tried to shook the taller’s body awake but Sehun only tightened his hold to him. Jongdae groaned and tried pushing Sehun away. He kept on wiggling his body and Sehun was starting to wake up.

Jongdae patted him on the cheek as soon as he opened his eyes. Their faces are too close to one another. The smaller was tempted to make a move and kiss him on the lips but instead he surprised the taller by kissing his nose and bopping it lightly.

“Wake up now. I have to take a bath. My brother has to be fetched later by 6.” Jongdae said to him.

Sehun smiled at him and pulled the smaller closer to him then kissed him on the side of his lips.

Jongdae let out a squeak and lightly slapped the taller on his shoulder.

Sehun laughed and his eyes sparkled in delight.

“Alright, you should take a bath now. I can prepare the brunch, lunch or whatever should we call for this meal.” Sehun replied.

“Alright. Thank you.” Jongdae said. 

Sehun immediately stood up and went to Jongdae’s kitchen. Jongdae went to fix his bed first then grabbed his towel and clothes. He headed in the bathroom and took a bath quickly.

Around 20 minutes later, Jongdae came out of his bathroom and saw Sehun was setting the plates up once again. He smiled at the taller and saw that there’s some rice, ‘ginisang’ chayote along with some cabbage and some fried chicken from M!ni Stop downstairs.

“Thanks Sehun.” He said as he settled himself on his usual sit on the dining table. 

Sehun only nodded in reply and they immediately dig in their food.

“Will you be coming home now today in Bulacan?” Jongdae asked the taller.

“Maybe tomorrow morning. I still have to fix my laundry and other things. Mom might pick me up so I’ll just wait for her instead of commuting.” Sehun said.

The smaller nodded upon hearing his response.

“What time will be your flight on Saturday?” Sehun asked.

“I think at 6 in the evening? My brother only told me that it would be at night. Why?” Jongdae asked.

“Nothing. I just wanted to know. Anyway, I will still be messaging you from time-to-time. I’ll keep you updated even though you won’t ask me.” Sehun said then he chuckled.

Jongdae laughed and shook his head upon hearing Sehun’s antics.

“Alright. I’ll text you about my whereabouts too. Don’t worry.” 

They were quiet for a moment when

“Dae —

“Sehun —

Both have spoken at the same time. Sehun motioned at him to go on and continue what he has to say.

“Well as I was about to say. I’ll give you a chance. Baekhyun have talked to me about this when I was changing my clothes earlier. But please, show your truest self to me if you can or if you want. I have always been around for 5 years now.” Jongdae said.

Sehun smiled upon hearing the smaller, then nodded vigorously.

“I promise you, you won’t regret it. I’ll prove it to you.” Sehun replied.

“Alright. Don’t be an ass anymore okay? You can talk to me when you have a problem. I’ll always listen to you.” 

“I know. And I’m really thankful for that. Come on finish that up. I’ll just change my clothes.” Sehun replied.

Jongdae immediately finished his food. He then let Sehun take a bath as he was cleaning up his dining area along with the pots that Sehun have used. 

10 minutes later both are good to go and Jongdae have decided to bring Sehun back to his dorm with his car.


	3. Chapter 3

Minseok arrived at Thursday evening as he needs to settle his condo unit. The youngest brother fetched him on the airport at 7 in the evening. 

Saturday came by quickly and Jongdae was preparing his luggage that he would be bringing to New York for 10 days. As he was zipping his suitcase, his phone started to ring.

He grabbed his phone and saw that it was Sehun calling him. 

“Hey” Jongdae greeted.

“Hello Jongdae. Where are you?” Sehun replied.

“I’m at the dorm right now. Why?” Jongdae asked.

“I’m pulling up right now. I’ll bring you and your brother to the airport.” Sehun said.

“Are you sure? My brother and I are planning to book a grab.” 

“Yes, no worries. I came all the way from Bulacan to bring you to the airport. I’m entering your dorm now.” Sehun replied.

The smaller heard the guard greeting his friend on the phone and sighed.

Sehun is becoming too persistent these days.

“Alright. Just wait for me. I’m on the line on the elevators now. See you in a few.” Sehun said and dropped the call.

Jongdae then called his brother who was sitting on the couch and said that Sehun will be the one bringing them to the airport.

“Is he sure though? Jongdae ah, you’re getting much closer now with that friend of yours huh?” Minseok teased his younger brother.

Jongdae whined and went back to his room to get his stuff.

A few minutes later, Sehun was already at the door and was holding a bag of takeouts.

“Hey, I brought some 24 chicken. I know you’ll miss this.” Sehun said and handed the bag towards the smaller.

Jongdae thanked him and immediately went to the dining area to prepare the table for the three of them.

Sehun greeted Minseok and the older initiated a small talk between them.

“Sehun.” Minseok called the taller.

“Hyung.” Sehun nodded towards the older.

“Do you like my brother?” Sehun almost choked on his own spit as soon as he heard the question.

Minseok went straight to the point and Sehun’s ears started to turn red.

“Yes hyung. I do really like your brother.” Sehun said in a low voice.

“You better treat him right, I can always come back here and punch you if you hurt him.” Minseok replied looking directly at the younger’s eyes.

Sehun gulped and nodded furiously.

“You have my word hyung. I’ll take care of him don’t worry.” Sehun replied.

Minseok only nodded at him and stood up. He patted the younger’s shoulder and motioned for him to follow him in the dining area where Jongdae’s calling for them.

Around 5 in the afternoon, they are on their way to the airport with Jongdae on the passenger seat and his older brother on the back. Sehun was driving for about 20 minutes now and will arrive in the airport by an hour depending on the traffic that they will be encountering.

They arrived at the airport by 6 and Sehun was holding Jongdae’s arm as they enter the airport.

Sehun walked slower and dragged the smaller with him. Minseok is now walking in front of them and the former spoke.

“Be careful alright? I’ll see you in 10 days.” Sehun said.

“Yeah yeah, you already told me that multiple times already Sehun.” Jongdae laughed.

“I’ll keep on texting you. Just so you wait.” Sehun replied and looked directly at the smaller’s eyes.

Jongdae laughed upon hearing this and shook his head slowly.

“Alright. If that’s what you want. I can’t promise to respond everytime though. I’ll keep you updated if that’s what you like.” Jongdae replied.

The taller nodded vigorously which made the smaller chuckle and ruffled his hair.

“Dae, come on. It’s time to check-in.” Minseok called him.

“Just a sec hyung.” Jongdae responded.

Jongdae stopped walking and pulled Sehun in a hug.

“Be careful on your way home. See you in 10 days.” Jongdae said softly.

The taller only nodded and hugged him tighter.

“You too. Don’t do anything stupid.” Sehun said which made the smaller scoff and looked up at him.

“As if. I have to go now.” Jongdae started to pull away when Sehun cupped his cheeks and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

Jongdae closed his eyes as soon as he felt the lips of the taller touch his forehead.

“Jongdae.” His older brother called him again and broke them in the trance they were in. They both pulled away and looked at Minseok who was looking at them expectantly.

“Bye Sehun.” Jongdae said and squeezed Sehun’s hand one last time. 

“Bye. Careful okay!” Sehun said as Jongdae and Minseok started walking away from him.

He watched them for a few moments and decided it’s time for him to go back to his dorm where his mother is waiting for him. 

Around 7:30 Sehun arrived on his dorm and saw his mother on the dining table waiting for him.

“Good thing you’re back, Son. Just in time, it’s time for us to eat.” His mother said with a smile.

“Sorry ma, it took me some time to get back here.” Sehun smiled apologetically and immediately washed his hands.

“It’s alright. By the way, tomorrow at 8 we should get back home okay? Your brothers and father wanted for us to go to a cave in DRT.” His mom said.

Sehun nodded and settled on the table and started eating. 

Meanwhile, Jongdae and Minseok have checked-in their luggage and now on-board to the plane.

“Get comfortable now. It’s gonna be a long flight.” Minseok said.

“Yup. I’m ready to sleep.” Jongdae said.

Jongdae texted Sehun one last time before shutting his phone off.

Jongdae: Hey, we’re about to leave now. Eat your dinner now.

-

Around 12 midnight, the brothers have arrived on their parent’s apartment. 

Jongdae and Minseok are tired and jetlagged that the former just texted Sehun immediately and headed to sleep.

Sehun: Okay. Text me when you get there.

Jongdae: We just arrived. I’ll just sleep.

He washed up and slept immediately. 

Jongdae woke up at 10 in the morning the next day, feeling less tired and not jetlagged anymore.

He took a shower as soon as he finished fixing his bed and headed to the kitchen where he saw his brother preparing a breakfast for them.

“Hey.” Jongdae greeted his brother.

“Oh hey, I’m just finishing these up. Can you please brew some coffee?” Minseok asked.

Jongdae didn’t bother to respond and immediately prepared their morning coffees.

“Are you jetlagged still?” His brother asked as soon as he sat down in front of him.

“No. I’m feeling much better now than last night.” Jongdae replied.

“We’re dropping by on the hospital by 1, Mom will be having a therapy at 3.” Minseok said.

“Okay. Where’s dad though?” Jongdae asked.

“He’s in the company right now. He’ll fetch us here by 12 so we still have some time to lounge.” 

“Alright.” 

A moment of silence reigned upon them until.

“Hyung.” 

“Hmmmm?” His brother looked at him.

“I’m kind of nervous on seeing mom.” Jongdae admitted. 

He was nervous since he woke up this morning because it will be the first time in two years that he will be seeing his mother.

“It’ll be alright Jongdae, you have me and dad. Mom already explained her side to me. I think you should listen to what she has to say okay? Don’t be close-minded on the whole thing.” His older brother replied.

Jongdae nodded and continued eating.

By 1, they’re walking on the halls of the hospital. His father gave him a bone-crushing hug as soon as he saw his youngest. Jongdae didn’t complain and simply relished the moment.

They arrived in the private room where his mother is currently in and Jongdae almost cried as soon as he saw his mother.

“Dae?” His mother called him.

Jongdae walked slowly towards his mother and she reached out for a hug.

He can feel his mother shaking as she hugged him tight.

Her soft sobs can be heard inside the private room and both his father and older brother stepped out to let the duo have their moment.

“I’m sorry Jongdae, I know that I hurt you again. I just didn’t want to burden you or your brothers.” His mother said to him as soon as he pulled away slightly.

“It’s okay. I’m trying to understand the whole thing. Don’t stress yourself out.” Jongdae replied.

“I love you, you know that right? Mom is always here for you.” 

“I know. We can talk about it soon. But please don’t cry anymore.” Jongdae said to his mother as he wiped her tears using his handkerchief.

“I’ll explain to you now, I’ve been waiting for so long to see you and explain everything to you. I know that it wouldn’t make that much sense but I wanted to let you know why.” His mother replied.

The youngest nodded and pulled the chair next to her mother’s bed and settled himself there.

His mother tried to relax and settle herself on the bed and reached her hand out to him again.

“You didn’t get to see us for the last 2 years right?” His mother started.

Jongdae nodded and squeezed her hands in hope of comforting her.

“Well, I only didn’t had that stroke twice but I’m also feeling ill beforehand.” His mother continued.

“My head would always ache so bad. At first it was still bearable as I take painkillers but as months went by it started to get unbearable.

I couldn’t tell you and your brothers because it would just distract you from your studies and work.

Your father wanted you boys to be in here because as soon as I got myself checked, the doctor had discovered that I have aneurysm. Luckily I was able to get surgery a few weeks after that diagnosis and got myself better.

We we’re planning on surprising you boys on going to Maldives last year but I was still recovering from the surgery that’s why we couldn’t go back home or go on that trip.”

“When did you discover the aneurysm?” Jongdae asked quietly.

“Around the last week of February last year, then at the first week of May I had the surgery. It took me a couple of weeks to recover and get better. The initial plan was to come home first by June as soon as you finish your classes then we’d go overseas.

But the doctor didn’t allow me to take a plane ride for my safety so we didn’t have a choice. Your father didn’t want to leave me alone and go home to you. I wanted to tell you about it so much but I tried holding myself back.” His mother finished.

Jongdae nodded and squeezed her hands.

“You’ll be okay mom, don’t worry. I’ll just be here for Christmas too. Hopefully Jun hyung can come and we can celebrate it again as complete family.” Jongdae assured her.

His mother had tears threatening to spill again and squeezed his son’s hand back.

“I still got updates from you though.” His mother suddenly said as they calmed themselves down.

“Huh? What do you mean mom?” Jongdae asked.

“I talked to one of your shs friends.” His mother began.

Jongdae immediately thought of his shs friends. Kyungsoo, Yixing, Sehun?

“Who?” Jongdae asked after a minute of silence.

“The one I was always linking to you back in Grade 11.” His mother replied.

Jongdae chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully at his mother’s statement.

“Sehun?” He confirmed to her.

Her mother smiled brightly at her and nodded.

“He would message me from time-to-time on how you’re doing. I’d even send him something to thank him for keeping me updated about you.” His mother replied.

“What? Is that why he told me something when you were brought in here?” He asked.

His mother nodded.

“I asked your father to message Sehun so that he can help you and understand our situation.”

Jongdae’s jaw has dropped upon hearing those words coming from his own mother.

“But mom! We aren’t always talking. You could have messaged Jongin or Baekhyun! You met them twice….” Jongdae trailed off.

“I know but I trust Sehun more. I actually talked to him in person before about you and I know that boy likes you for years now.” His mother chuckled at the last part.

“You knew?!” Jongdae exclaimed.

“Of course. He asked our blessing on courting and proving you that he really likes you. We were really surprised that he asked us first before coming to you. He asked me and your father before you started your junior year.” His mother said.

Jongdae was surprised. Baffled by everything he heard from his mother.

Did Sehun really did all of that for him? It’s really crazy to think that he was cold at him and now he asked his parent’s blessings to court him?! 

“Okay. I’ll talk to him later when we get home. This is really surprising.” Jongdae said.

“You should. Anyways your dad and brother should be back any minute now. I asked your father to get me some real food.” His mother said.

Jongdae nodded and slowly let go of his mother’s hand. 

A few minutes later his father and brother came in with some Chinese takeout bags.

“Oh I missed this!” Jongdae exclaimed as soon as his brother handed him his favourites.

Taeyeon, his mother was watching him immediately dig in his food and shook her head.

“Dad, our youngest is still the baby that I know.” Taeyeon said to his husband.

Kibum shook his head and chuckled upon hearing this.

The family talked and updated their youngest on their lives. 

Minseok nudged his younger brother in the arm and told him they would be going around New York until the evening.

Their father handed Jongdae his card and told them to enjoy their day.

The two spent their time in Times Square and roamed around Central Park. Jongdae even bought some art materials that he wanted to purchase but was too expensive in Manila.

They ate their dinner on In-N-Out and went home after.

He checked his phone for the first time today and saw that Sehun have texted him.

Sehun: Hey. We just got home from Manila. We’re going to a cave in Bulacan later hehe.  
Sehun: I hope you’re doing okay. Send my regards to your mother.  
Sehun: We just got home. I’m going to bed. Goodnight Jongdae.

Jongdae: Hi sorry my brother and I spent some time with dad and mom today in the hospital.  
Jongdae: Sorry I just texted you now.  
Jongdae: Goodnight.  
Jongdae: I mean good morning in there lol.

He locked his phone and went to shower.

20 minutes later he came back to his room with his phone ringing.

He answered it as soon as he saw the caller.

“Hey. How are you?” Sehun asked immediately.

Jongdae chuckled.

“You won’t even let me greet you back first?” He asked.

Sehun now chuckled and told him to do whatever he wants.

“Hey Sehun.” Jongdae said teasing the taller.

“By the way. You were keeping in touch with my mom all these time?” Jongdae didn’t waste another moment and asked about it.

“Uh. Jo-Jongdae.” Sehun stuttered.

“I know everything now. Why didn’t you tell me? I won’t get mad if you told me before.” Jongdae added.

Sehun sighed deeply and gathered himself.

“I’m sorry. It’s just I thought that you would think that I’m meddling too much with your personal life.” Sehun said.

This time Jongdae sighed.

“I don’t understand you sometimes you know?” Jongdae laughed softly.

“Don’t worry I’ll explain everything to you as soon as you get back here.” Sehun promised.

“Alright. I’ll hold on that.” Jongdae said.

The two updated one another on what had happened on their day and talked for more than an hour.

“Hey. It’s already 9:30 in here. I’ll go to sleep now. You should go and enjoy the 1 week break.” Jongdae said.

“I kind of forgot that we’re on different time zones. Good night Jongdae.” He replied.

“Night.” Jongdae said before dropping the call.

He fell asleep immediately after that.

Days flew by quickly, with Jongdae spending his time with his family and Sehun enjoying his time with his older brothers they could only message one another at night (in NY time).

Jongdae and his dad spent a day together alone in the Metropolitan Museum of Art (aka. The MET). He enjoyed his time spent with his dad as it was the first time in years that they went out. 

He even had the chance to be alone with his mother and talk about his academics and social life. Taeyeon was glad that his son is opening up to him like she hoped. Although his mom had been staying in the hospital, he can see that his mother is slowly getting better.

Tuesday arrived quickly and it was already his last day in New York. In a few hours he will be on his 16 hour flight back to Manila. 

He was fixing his things and last minute souvenirs that he bought for Sehun, Jongin, Baekhyun, Yixing, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.

“Are you ready to head back on your own?” Minseok asked.

“Yes hyung. I’m old enough to travel on my own. Relax.” Jongdae said and laughed at his brother’s face which was painted with worry.

“Update me and our parents when you get there. Just take a grab and go home first in Rizal okay?’ Minseok replied.

Jongdae nodded and zipped his suitcase and started pulling his suitcase out of his room.

\---------

Jongdae arrived jetlagged and tired in their house in Rizal. He was immediately aided by Maria and let him rest for the night.

He updated his family that he arrived already and went to bed.

The next morning he was surprised to see Sehun on the edge of his bed.

“What the hell are you doing in here?!” Jongdae asked.

“Well, we haven’t seen each other in almost two weeks so I asked my mom if I can come here and see you.” Sehun replied.

Jongdae sat up and smacked Sehun in the arm.

“I look dead and decided to come here? Anyway, what time is it?” Jongdae asked.

“It’s already 11. I’ve been waiting for you to wake up since 8.” Sehun said casually.

“What?! You’re really driving me insane and it’s still too early for me.” Jongdae sighed dramatically.

“Anyways, Maria is now preparing lunch. Wash up or do your morning ritual. I’ll wait for you downstairs okay?” Sehun said.

“Alright. I’ll come down in 20 minutes or so.” Jongdae replied.

Sehun nodded and stood up leaving Jongdae in his bedroom.

Jongdae immediately fixed his bed and went to his bathroom with his towel.

True to his words, 20 minutes later he came down and was greeted by Maria who was smiling at her.

“Good thing you’re awake now. Come on it’s time for lunch. I’ve prepared the table already. I hope you’re hungry.” Maria said.

“Yeah I am. Let’s go Sehun.” Jongdae replied and motioned for Sehun to follow him in the dining table.

There are only two plates with utensils set on the table along with his favourite dish, Kare-Kare and some Crispy Pata that Maria has prepared for them.

“Won’t you be joining us?” Jongdae asked Maria.

“I’ll be eating later. Don’t worry. I know that you two need to catch up. I’ll be on the garden for a while if you ever need me.” Maria said.

Jongdae nodded and settled himself on his usual seat on their dining table. Sehun followed suit and sat in front of him.

“Wow, she really prepared this for your arrival huh?” Sehun asked.

“Yeah. She really loves to spoil me and my brothers whenever we come home. We rarely come here all together at once so she cooks our favourite meals whenever one of us comes home.” Jongdae replied.

Sehun nodded and they both began to eat.

They talked about his time spent in New York and Sehun was glad to see that Jongdae had fun spending time with his family.

The two are now inside the younger’s bedroom, with Sehun settled on Jongdae’s study chair and Jongdae on the foot of his bed waiting for the taller to explain himself.

Jongdae stared at Sehun but the taller was fiddling with his hands. Sensing the nervousness of Sehun, the smaller stood up and grabbed his hands. 

Sehun looked up at him and smiled at him weakly.

“Hey. I’m not gonna kill you after this. Relax Sehun. You can tell me when you’re ready okay?” Jongdae assured the taller and squeezed his hands tightly.

Sehun took his chance to pull the smaller in his lap. Jongdae was surprised and flustered upon the realizing the position they were in.

“Se—

Jongdae was cut off when Sehun hugged him tightly and inhaled his scent on the neck.

“One minute. I’m just going to get my strength from you.” Sehun murmured against his neck.

Jongdae felt goosebumps on his arms as he felt Sehun’s lips move against the skin of his neck. He wanted to pull away as he felt ticklish but pulled himself together to let the taller gather his courage.

Two minutes later, Sehun pulled away from Jongdae slightly and looked at him in the eye.

“I actually contacted your mother when we graduated high school.” Sehun began.

“She was surprised to hear from me as she knows that I was snobbish and reserved. I told her straight to the point that I like you. Your father was even surprised that I reached out to them and informed them that I like you.

At first your father was sceptical on me as to why was I telling that to them rather than on you. But your mom was grateful that I told her first rather than you.

We would talk from time-to-time when she would ask updates from you. Your father felt better that someone was looking out for you while we are away. It was really surprising though that we went to the same course.”

Jongdae looked at him and listened intently. Suddenly, the smaller stood up from sitting on his lap and pulled him on the side of his bed and sat on the floor.

He motioned the taller to sit next to him and Sehun obliged.

“Sorry I really wanted for the both of us to be comfortable, and I feel like I’m too heavy” Jongdae chuckled after saying that.

“No, it’s alright. But whatever makes you feel comfortable I’m good.” Sehun said and reached out for the hand of the smaller.

“So? What happened next?” Jongdae asked as he stared at their intertwined hands.

Sehun looked as well on their hands and caressed Jongdae’s hand with his thumb.

“Your mom and I talked a lot in the span of 3 years, she would share to me their plans that they will be bringing you to Maldives, and she really was looking forward to that trip as she hasn’t seen you for quite some time. Few weeks later your mother was rushed to the hospital and she told me what happened. 

I didn’t really know how to tell you, I was planning on going to your dorm at the time but she told me that she didn’t want for you to be worried. I was really restless that time that I didn’t realize that I was avoiding you again. I’m sorry for that by the way, I still feel guilty about it.” Sehun said.

Jongdae nodded and motioned for him to continue.

“Your mother knows everything about us; she actually gave me her blessing first before your father did. I asked them before we started junior year. Your father even told me that if I don’t take you seriously then he will fly back here and get a taste of his violence.

But still I didn’t push through on admitting my feelings for you because I’m afraid that you’ll reject me and our friendship would go to waste just because I will confess to you. I held it all in even though there were so many times that I am tempted to pull you and confess everything.” Sehun finished.

Jongdae stayed silent for a few minutes and Sehun starts to feel nervous.

Sehun was about to stand up and pull his hand away when Jongdae squeezed his hand and pulled himself a little closer to Sehun.

“I liked you first before you did.” Jongdae said quietly.

Sehun looked at him in surprise and pulled him in a hug again.

“What’s with you and hugging me all the time?” Jongdae said while laughing.

“I just can’t believe that you liked me all this time too.” Sehun replied.

“Dumbass.” Jongdae muttered and smacked the arm of Sehun.

“Hey! You’re being mean.” Sehun whined.

“Sehun you’re so weird! This is side of you is really something.” Jongdae chuckled after saying that.

Sehun only ruffled his hair and rested his head on Jongdae’s shoulder.

“I’m willing to wait for you, until you’re ready. I always will be here for you.” Sehun said and looked at Jongdae in the eye.

“Thank you.” Jongdae replied at pecked Sehun on his left cheek.

\--------

The following week, the two were back in Manila and continued their classes.

Jongin and Baekhyun are glad that the two have finally admitted that they like one another.

The two are much closer now. Sehun would always have a coffee ready for him every morning making Jongdae smile every time.

For the next two weeks, they all became busy and got back to making so many plates for their respective subjects. Still, the same old routine of staying at coffee shops and on Baekhyun’s dorm was still done every time.

Around the 3rd week of November, it was their college week. Lots of food stalls, art market and a concert stage was scattered in front of Beato Angelico Building. 

The concert stage was settled in the UST Open Field while the Art Mart was in the Pavillions.

It was the 3rd day of their college week; Sehun and Jongdae were meeting their friends in front of the stage when they were stopped by Kyungsoo who was with Luhan.

Sehun pulled Jongdae on his back and held his hand tightly upon seeing them.

“Jongdae, Sehun.” Kyungsoo greeted them.

Luhan stayed quiet and stared at the two.

Jongdae squeezed Sehun’s hand and the latter was able to murmur a small hi.

Jongdae smiled at the two and nodded in greeting.

“Can I talk to you, Sehun?” Luhan spoke for the first time.

“Why?” The taller replied.

Jongdae nudged Sehun and looked at him intently, as if telling him to talk to Luhan.

“I won’t talk to you unless Jongdae is with me.” Sehun said firmly.

Luhan looked at them in surprise and contemplated for a few seconds before nodding his head in agreement.

“I’ll go to Jongin and Baekhyun first alright? Don’t do anything stupid, Luhan.” Kyungsoo said to Luhan.

Jongdae and Kyungsoo smiled at each other then Kyungsoo left.

Sehun pulled the smaller closer to him and began to walk towards the Fountain of Wisdom which is next to the famous Arch of the Centuries of the University.

Luhan followed the two and walked slower; he stared at the intertwined hands of the two and contemplated.

Jongdae is nervous because of what would unfold later when they’re settled in front of the fountain.

Sehun on the other hand was relaxed and even placed his arm on Jongdae’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

A few minutes later, they were settled and waited for Luhan to speak up first.

“I’m sorry.” Luhan spoke after a few minutes of silence.

Jongdae, who was seated was about to stand up and leave them to talk alone but Luhan stopped him.

“Please don’t leave. I want to say sorry to you too.”Luhan said.

Jongdae sat again next to Sehun and nodded.

“I was actually jealous of you two right from the start.” Luhan said.

“You guys were close right from the beginning, always eating lunch together and hanging out all the time. I even teased Jongdae to you, Sehun because you guys really looked cute but honestly, I was just teasing you to see how you would react and you were always silent then and never spoke about it, also I really liked Sehun too right off the bat.” Luhan continued.

“I tried to be close to you too, Sehun. I noticed that Jongdae wouldn’t join you much whenever me and my friends would hang out with you. I guess you weren’t that comfortable with me around right Jongdae?” Luhan said.

Jongdae nodded shyly in agreement.

Sehun squeezed his hand in hopes of comforting the smaller.

“So yeah, I tried my best to get Sehun’s attention and he reciprocated my feelings back in Grade 12. You did like him before we became a thing right?” Luhan asked Sehun.

Sehun muttered a small yes and waited for Luhan to continue.

“I did notice that. You weren’t as subtle as you think as you are. I kept silent about it because I know you never speak much about how you really feel. I did try my best to let you feel that I like you so much but it was never enough so.

I know it was really shitty of me to reach out to you and let you feel like you’re a rebound when in reality you’re not. I’m really sorry for messaging you that day and telling those things. The issue was between me and Kris and I don’t really know why I contacted you. Sorry as well for the instagram post. I deleted it already. I hope that you guys can forgive me. I guess because I need a sense of familiarity from the past?

I really wanted to talk to you since then but I’m not from this school so I took the chance to be here in your college week. Don’t worry, after this talk I won’t be bothering you guys anymore.” Luhan said.

They all fell into silence after that. Sehun didn’t really know what to say.

Jongdae on the other hand was ready to speak up.

“I honestly don’t really care much about what had happened in the past but I guess it’s okay, it already happened. Thank you Luhan for talking to me as well but you should talk, alone. I’ll be waiting for you in the Lover’s Lane Sehun.” 

The smaller squeezed Sehun’s hand and slowly let go of it. He stood up and smiled at Luhan then at Sehun who was staring at him.

Jongdae nodded at him as if saying Good Luck and walked away.

10 minutes have passed and Jongdae has music playing on his ears while waiting for the two.

He trusts Sehun and hopes that they can settle things now so that they can move forward.

Sehun was slowly walking towards the Lover’s Lane when he saw Jongdae lost deep in his thoughts. 

He smiled at the smaller as soon as he reached him.

Jongdae looked up at him and removed his earphones.

“How was it? Are you alright?” Jongdae stood up and asked.

“Yeah it was fine. Don’t worry, he won’t bother us anymore.” Sehun replied.

“Alright. I want some donuts! Let’s go to the carpark.” Jongdae said.

Sehun nodded and grabbed Jongdae’s hand. They walked slowly in the Lover’s Lane, they saw the front of Main Building bustling with people as well since it’s almost lunch time. 

Sehun bought 2 boxes of the original flavoured donuts from Krispy Kreme while Jongdae waited for him, the taller insisted that he will be the one buying for him and let him.

“We should head back, Jongin and Baekhyun are waiting for us. They said we’re going to the grandstand, they bought kfc for us.” Sehun said as soon as he reached Jongdae.

“Why didn’t Baekhyun text me? Alright let’s go.” Jongdae said.

Jongdae stood up and went outside first waiting for Sehun to follow him. 

They spent the college week with so many memories to store. Despite the fact that it was college week, they still have plates to accomplish and they spent so much time in the grandstand to finish their plates.

Sometimes Chanyeol and Kyungsoo would hang out with them.

On the last day of the college week, they all attended the concert prepared for them. They had the former fine arts students who made it to the music industry perform for them. Sehun especially enjoyed this and Jongdae was glad that he is having fun.

\--------

Finals soon came around, by second week of December; they were already jammed pack with so much plates to accomplish along with exams for the minor subjects.

They are all looking forwards for the Paskuhan activities that is very well-known among Universities.

Today, they’re all inside Baekhyun’s dorm, currently finishing up a group research on Advertising Practice.

“Do y’all wanna take a break? I want some coffee and food.” Baekhyun said.

“We should just order. Let’s rest for now.” Sehun replied.

“Alright. Let’s choose what food to get.” Jongin told them.

After taking a break and finishing their research, they were on to the next plate working non-stop.

“Baek I feel like I’m going to drop soon.” Jongdae said to Baekhyun which made the latter laugh.

“You said that already so many times but you’re still here dumbass.” Baekhyun replied.

“I know. I’ll just take a nap. It’s almost 1 in the morning. Wake me up by 1:30 okay?” Jongdae said.

“Yup. Go take a nap. Don’t worry you’re almost done in this plate na.” Baekhyun said.

Jongdae closed his laptop and placed it on the table. He laid his head on the arm rest of the couch and slept.

Sehun noticed 10 minutes later that the smaller is already asleep. He grabbed a blanket from Jongdae’s bag and draped it over him.

Sehun then told Baekhyun not to wake Jongdae up and let him rest for the night. 

He checked on Jongdae’s plate which was on the laptop of the smaller and saw that he was almost done. He saved it, made a duplicate copy and shut the laptop down for it to rest for the night.

The next morning Jongdae was woken up by the scent of pancakes being cooked. He was panicked at first when he saw that it was already morning. 

Sehun was cooking pancakes in Baekhyun’s dorm when Jongdae spoke next to him.

“Why the hell didn’t any of you wake me up last night?” 

Sehun almost dropped the spatula and turned to Jongdae who was sulky and pouting.

“Sorry, I asked them not to wake you up. You were almost done in your plate na that’s why I told them that you should continue it today when you’re fully rested again.” Sehun replied.

“Sehun sometimes I wanna strangle you but thanks for this one.” Jongdae said and gave him a side hug.

Baekhyun faked coughed on the two upon seeing them hugging each other.

“You two, it’s too early for that. Sehun where’s the pancakes? I’m hungry.” Baekhyun said.

Jongdae laughed and shook his head. He then started preparing 4 cups of coffee for them.

Jongin soon followed and sat on the table waiting for the breakfast to be served.

“Faster guys, I’m hungry.” Jongin whined.

“You’re the oldest here Jongin but you whine like a kid.” Sehun said.

“Jongdae, he’s so mean!” Jongin said.

Jongdae laughed and gave him his coffee which earned him a small thanks from the two. 

“Domesticated much in my dorm huh?” Baekhyun said as soon as Sehun served the pancakes to them.

“Y’all are teasing us early in the morning. Just eat.” Sehun said seriously.

Jongdae laughed at him and slapped him on the shoulder.

\---------

18 months later.

Graduation day came; a year and a half have passed by quickly. Jongdae couldn’t believe that they are now towards the end of their college journey. The exact date of their graduation was the first year anniversary of their relationship. 

Sehun was happy that Jongdae is finally his. Their first year together as a couple was filled with so much memories that he wanted to cherish, although some days they would fight both of them wouldn’t let the day pass without them being good.

Jongdae has slowly opened up to Sehun and trusted him more and vice versa. Their friends are glad that their relationship has improved and got to where they were.

Sehun and Jongdae were both cumlaude and were proud of one another.

Both of their parents were waiting for them as soon as the graduation ceremony was done. The two were walking hand-in-hand towards their parents and friends.

They took photos in front of the Arch of the Centuries, and took group and solo photos to commemorate their graduation day. 

Sehun and Jongdae’s moms were talking to each other as well as their dads. 

They had dinner with the two families. Jongdae was glad that Junmyeon and Minseok were able to join them for dinner as well as Sehun with his siblings.

Taeyeon, who is the mother of Jongdae was glad that his son is happy and now together with Sehun. Jongdae’s boyfriend even had the one-on-one talk with Kibum, Jongdae’s father for the first time since he asked for their blessing to court Jongdae.

After their family dinner, the two asked their families if they can go to Tagaytay the next day.

\--------

“Thank you, Jongdae.” Sehun said.

They were walking along the Picnic Grove in Tagaytay.

“Why are you thanking me?” Jongdae asked curiously.

“Thank you for trusting me, giving me your love and for letting me take care of you and so much more.” Sehun said.

Jongdae stopped walking and faced Sehun. He stood on the tip of his toes and kissed Sehun softly and pulled away.

“You deserve it Sehun. Thank you too for loving and trusting me. I want to remind you now that you will always have me. If you have a problem, I’m always here to listen and help you. Don’t hesitate to tell me anything. We we’re friends before we became boyfriends, you should know that I’ll always be here to listen and support you.” Jongdae replied.

Sehun hugged his boyfriend tightly and kissed him on the crown of his head.

“I love you. I’m excited for our future.” Sehun said.

“I love you more.” 

\---------

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first long AU.  
> You can find this as well on Twitter if you want to see some visualizer.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> See you on my next AU! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is slowly updating and shall be finished by the end of February.  
> (It is now completed. You may read this on twitter too. here's the link: https://twitter.com/93dkswrites/status/1356791371894464512?s=20)


End file.
